<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Heat of Summer Nights by bluemasque86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672091">In the Heat of Summer Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemasque86/pseuds/bluemasque86'>bluemasque86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/F, Lots of Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemasque86/pseuds/bluemasque86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlotta is a troubled diva of the Paris Opera House. She loves men, but secretly craves for the attention of a young, promising star who will replace her once she retires from her singing career. La Carlotta begins a strange journey and sexual awakening by stalking and spying the young soprano to see where she spends her hot, summer nights in the middle of the roaring 1920's in the glamorous city of lights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlotta Giudicelli/Other(s), Christine Daaé/Carlotta Giudicelli, Christine Daaé/Other(s), Joseph Buquet &amp; Original Female Character(s), Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liquid Dreams of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night I had a recurring dream again. It's the one of my young rival, protege, and the only woman I secretly lust for, Christine Daae. The dream starts with the girl running like a wild gazelle in a slow pace towards my direction in the nude, right through colorful silk veils that caress her body as she passes by them, jumping into my arms wrapping my entire body with hers and giving me a long and passionate kiss. The next scene showed us making love to each other in a large, altar like bed of pink and red roses in front of these long, crimson robed figures chanting in Latin with deep voices as Christine and I worked to reach an orgasm while rubbing our bodies together. When we finally came, a stream of rose petals burst from out of us as we moaned in exhausted, sexual pleasure. Then I cup the girl’s face gently and kiss her luscious, rose-red lips that taste like sweet ripe cherries, and caressed and sucked on her pink nipples. While massaging her beautiful firm breasts and body in rose oil, the robed figures slowly closed in on us and gently, helped Christine rise from the bed as they form a small circle around her and spread her arms from side to side in a Christ like manner, wrap her up in white pearl silk from the waist down, exposing her breasts and naked torso while adorning her long beautiful golden hair with a crown of blooming red roses with glittering thorns. While still moaning erotically, each figure kissed her young red lips and then rise her up over their shoulders forming a cross like shape as if carrying a coffin in a funeral procession, carry her out of the altar while chanting her to sleep as the veiled curtains slowly close behind them and disappear in the dark, leaving me behind, naked and alone under a spotlight, bleeding blood instead of roses on the bed as I mourn my lover’s sudden departure.</p><p>The dream doesn't end there yet, I will tell more about it once I explain how my hate turned lust started all because of this young little nymphet who I desire with my entire body to make her my mistress and whore, suddenly came into my life to take my place in the Paris Opera House while still a chorus girl and dancer in the corps de ballet. But wait, where are my manners, my name is Carlotta, La Carlota as I’m referred to, the leading soprano and star of many of the operas in the heart of Paris. I’m originally from Spain, grew up in a strict, conservative Catholic family where homosexuality is considered a sin punishable by God and forbidden in my home country. As a young girl growing up, I was always told that I will marry a man and have a family of my own with children when I came of age. But for some unknown reason, I felt a strange attraction to girls who were extremely beautiful and attractive by appearance, especially blondes who resembled saints and goddesses from famous paintings and sculptures from all over Europe since I was an adolescent. I have a darker complexion with red wine hair, nothing compared to that young beauty from Sweden, who resembles a lot Santa Lucia. I’m short in stature, overweight with a large chest, middle-aged with wrinkles in my case with a proper double chin, brown eyes, and an enormous nose to add it all. The girl was tall, long legs with lovely thighs, a tight small butt, well-toned physique, long cascading locks of hair, an angelic visage with two pretty celestial blue eyes, porcelain white skin that glows rosy pink under the summer sun, a graceful swan-like neck, soft silk arms, and the part I mostly crave for and admire; her wet, pink cunt waiting to burst, not forgetting her Venus de Milo breasts that are firm with a creamy white glow. I envy the girl in every way, but I can’t help myself whenever I see her dance in her flesh-colored ballet leotard or perform in skin-tight pants where I can see a bit of her rear when she spreads her legs while standing as she sings the part of Siebel in Faust that make me want to kneel before her, ripping her shirt and pants apart in front of everyone and taste her as she sings in erotic ecstasy for me to help her come more. God, why oh why must this be so difficult for me, someone who’s about to face retirement in a couple of years to settle down in my beloved villa, and I’m here fantasizing about this seductive siren who can’t get off my head for one minute. Let me tell you how my sexual fantasies ignited on a hot summer in 1920s Paris.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unearthly Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La Carlotta recounts the moment she first saw the young soprano while watching her sexually please herself and dress up in an arousing costume for dress rehearsals while peeking through drapes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My awakening started a few summers ago, while in the middle of a dress rehearsal of “The Marriage of Figaro” during the month of July. I had just finished putting on my makeup and adjusting my costume before leaving my dressing room. I had the best room in this whole theatre, large with rococo style furniture, lots of drapery, beautifully painted in red and gold to my taste, an enormous wardrobe of beautiful dresses and costumes, many shelves with wigs, shoes, jewelry and other accessories, and many many flowers from my many admirers, mostly roses, red is my preferred favorite. As I left my room and started walking down the corridor, something mysterious, yet arousing, happened that changed my life forever. A strange but beautiful angelic voice was coming down a dark corridor I rarely go through, especially at night. Since I still had time before rehearsals began, I slowly made my way down that hallway to follow that alluring sound of a siren calling me to her. It was dark with lights as dim as golden ambers, I was a little frightened but filled with excitement with what I was about to find, like a child awaiting her birthday present with little patience. My journey led me to the dead end of the hallway in front of a slightly unlocked door with a thin streak of light going through it. I opened the door slowly but cautiously, making sure to not make a sound. I went in, observing my surroundings which compared to my room, was small, a few pieces of furniture here and there, lively colors of blue, white, and silver on the walls, heavy drapes on the windows and columns, and a small wardrobe filled with stage props and other accessories. And then, the last thing that caught my eye, the bathroom where the singing continued as I crept quietly near a corner behind the drapes to observe who the mysterious girl was as soon as the door opened to show who the owner of the voice was.</p><p>To my surprise and utter shock, it was her. The girl of my dreams, the one that keeps running to me and who I waited to share my love and body with. This girl, whose face I’ve seen in paintings of the virgin Madonna, sculptures of the goddess of love, in the picture shows of Lillian Gish and Mary Pickford, in the holy churches of Spain and Italy, in the books, magazines, everywhere were my darling obsession was since I was a young girl, my beautiful bright angel of love sent from the heavens above. Now there she was, standing before me, naked and wet from her shower, like a Botticelli painting of Venus, with golden locks of hair covering her lovely creamy breasts while still singing her lovely melody as she went to her vanity table and picked a bottle of perfumed oil to rub on her pale skin. She took soft slow strokes as she rubbed it on the arms, her legs, feet, and then on her round, firmed breasts using slow circular motions as she worked her way down to her groin and then between her flawless thighs which that last part drove me to touch myself like crazy as I watched her move her hips circle and thrusting in a slow dance like motion as if she was enjoying being watched like in those peep shows, stripping and dancing seductively for her customers, both male and female, old and young, all shapes and sizes. The more she rubbed faster between her legs, the more she moaned louder, which made me almost lose it as soon as I saw her coming between her legs as she slowly continued to rub herself while panting quietly. When she finished, she went to clean herself up and went to her wardrobe to wear her stage prop, which turned out to be like a young man’s costume. She brushed her long, voluminous locks back and tied it beautifully with a big royal blue ribbon while humming a tune, she then put on a crisp white, ruffled, pirate shirt, buttoned it up halfway as if to show a bit of her cleavage, put on a pair of skin tight, black leather pants that looked nearly tucked in suggestively into her rear and between her firm toned thighs, tied a long red and blue sash around her curved hourglass waist, and then inserted her lovely arched feet in thigh-high heeled, deep grey boots before looking at her herself in front of the large mirror, to see if she was missing anything else, while I admired how attractive she looked in her pirate like prop and eyeing her shiny, tight round butt that seemed to stick out more in profile form. Looking at her arousing physique made me melt to my knees, just watching from the mirror to my hiding spot behind the heavy drapes. As soon as she finished checking herself out, she grabbed her sword prop from the lounge chaise and headed out the door, closing it behind. When I came out of my hiding place, I noticed that I was wet between my legs and went quickly to the bathroom to clean myself up before heading to rehearsals, making sure not to leave a trace that I was there at all.  I opened the door to see if nobody was around before leaving the room and locking the door behind me.  My mind was entirely on this beauty the whole time while walking out of the darkness of the corridor, her amazing body, her youthful gracefulness, and her seraphic voice that brought me there in the first place that provoked me to come for her, all that ignited feelings I had dormant for many years, wandering when and where will I ever see this exceptional creature, and who appeared only in my dreams is now really here in the flesh, in the form of a woman, young and very pretty, young enough to taste and devour her while still a virgin, like a baby bird in her eggshell, still innocent and pure with not much experience to please herself yet.  Before any man or woman tries to touch her, I must make my move first quickly before anyone else does, I must find a way to be near her, to see her, to get close to her in order to take her to my bed and to enter her soul and make her mine, body and youth, all of it to taste the unearthly pleasures of the human flesh.  I must follow her, yes, that’s what I will do, follow her every move, I must know everything about her, where she’s from, what she does and does not do, relationships, everything just for me to be near her and touch her in all the right places. I’ll think of a way, after opening night, I will initiate my quest to get her to be mine, including her heavenly voice which I will own when I fulfill my desired sexual pleasures with her. I will have her, I don’t care how poor she is or how young, I must do what I wanted to do a long time ago, make love to her!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finished the second chapter thank God, there's more to come so stay tuned in for more smut stuff!! Feel free to leave some comments and kudos, I'll be happy to hear some more ideas on what I can add on the next few chapters, thanks again!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Tantalizing Offer No One Can Refuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The managers announce during dinner the new star of the opera "Salome" is none other than Carlotta's young love, Christine Daae, and is advised into helping her ready for the part by tutoring her singing and dancing skills, which excites and infuriates her at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening night was an enormous triumph once the performance was over. Lots of applause from the audience who we hold very dear to our hearts as they threw roses on the stage at our feet. Everyone congratulated me for my performance of Susanna, as I was receiving flowers from the cast and audience members and blowing kisses in gratitude at the same time. I was happy that it was finally over for now, for I wanted to proceed with my plan to follow her tonight, at least tonight, but was interrupted by my managers when they asked me out to dinner to meet up with very important people from the aristocracy, our newest patrons, the de Chagny brothers, Phillipe and his young brother Raoul, including other members who I’ve known all my life during my early years in the Opera Populaire. I wasn’t expecting to be invited out tonight, but I relented in the end anyway, while I continued to think of a way to execute my plan.</p><p>I put on my best dress that night, a dark-plum and black satin flapper dress with a black mink stole with my best black pearl necklace to go with the ensemble. Dressing like a queen was one of my best qualities, especially impressing people of importance like if it was the stage in real life, something I got from my grandmother, who was a famous singer herself back in Barcelona, and a talented flamenco dancer as well, regarded as one of the best-dressed women in all of Spain. Little do I think of my home country, for I consider France as my home now since I lived here most of my younger years while still in the conservatory to be a leading soprano of the Paris Opera House. As I was on my way out to meet with the managers, I saw my lovely girl running out to meet with her ballet friends at the grand entrance. She had a light sky blue pleated dress with a small golden locket around her delicate neck, with a white jacket on and white small heeled slippers. Her friends waited for her with excitement as they chatted their way out into the streets, while I continued my way out with managers at the same time and they helped me inside the car and head to the finest restaurant in town to meet our new patrons and friends.</p><p>During dinner, the managers discussed adding a fresh face for the next season as the new star to play the role of “Salome”, and asked me to help the new singer to improve on hitting her high notes and coach her on the “Dance of the Seven Veils” number. Excited to know who our unfamiliar face is, asked the managers who the girl was. They answered happily that it’s the chorus girl and dancer who played the part of Cherubino the pageboy in “The Marriage of Figaro” this very evening. Her name is Christine Daae and is of Swedish origin. My mind suddenly went back into the scene of her oily, Venus body as she touched herself while moving her hips suggestively while singing, of her lovely little bottom that stood out in her tight leather pants while admiring her image in the mirror with her hands caressing them down to her thighs, only to be interrupted by the younger brother, Raoul, saying that he wants to meet the new soprano and help boost her career by having her meet influential people as a start, adding of course my help in helping her improve her skills in the meantime while he finances everything she may need on her career, while everyone including his older brother, agreed. I was in total shock, yet confused suddenly about the girl taking my place as leading soprano and me getting second billing as Salome’s mother, never this has happened to me before, deep down I was furious that she got the part, but happy at finally getting what I want, gaining access to meeting with the girl personally, to have her eating out of my hand and under my wing at last. </p><p>When dinner was over, I asked the managers where I can find my new protege so I can talk to her about her new role; they told me she lives underneath the storage room area where costumes and props are stored when not used in stage productions since there weren’t sufficient beds at the dormitory where the other ballet girls live, so the managers kindly let her live there until she can find another place to live at no charge. They offered to take me back to my apartment, but I declined and took a taxi, not knowing my true destination. Tonight I wanted to be alone with my beautiful protege, hating the fact that she soon will take away my spotlight, something I wasn’t accustomed to after many years of hard work and practice, I was forced to move aside for the shining star that will sparkle the night sky with her bright light, at the same time loving every moment for soon I will own her, and tonight she is mine, body and mind, mine! This is a night she will never forget, the night that she sells her entire soul and gives in to me, and when the time is right, I will execute my plan to bed my luscious, young virgin and turn her into a lustful concubine. Tonight, my darling minor goddess, you are mine!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sealed Fates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlotta makes her acquaintance with Christine, telling her about her upcoming role and the conditions she must agree to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a hard chapter to work on, in case you see any flaws, please let me know, but other than that, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I arrived at the opera house that very night, it was pitch dark, except for the street lamps on the other side of the street. As I walked up the stairs, I was planning what to say to her, how to approach her because we weren't introduced properly except in the stage where we shared some scenes together. Thinking of her in some of those scenes drove me crazy with desire, but I concentrated on introducing myself properly to the girl. Good lord, does the entire place have to be this dark from the inside as well? It’s fine with me anyway, I prefer it this way when meeting my precious jewel in her quarters alone, just me and her in the dark.</p><p>Once I made it to the room under the storage room, it was dark with no one in sight, except for the stained glass Tiffany lamp near the girl’s bed. Her bed, the bed where my lovely virgin sleeps and dreams of lovely things with the angels, her bed, where she leaves her floral fragrance when she lays down to touch herself in every part and crevice with oils and lotions made especially for a goddess. Her bed, where we will soon make love to one another as if there was no tomorrow and shower her in jewels and gems and many beautiful things to make her mine. I drew close to her bed and smelled her pink and white satin covers and inhaled it all in as if keeping her inside of me. It smelled of fresh gardenias and lilies of the valley. How invigorating it is to smell her youth!! I looked around her small room for a bit before deciding to sit down on a divan that was next to her dresser to wait for my beloved’s arrival.</p><p>It must've been past midnight when I finally heard her arrive at her room, cautiously closing the door behind her. Before she came, I turned off her lamp so as she won’t notice me yet; I wanted to surprise her. A little scare, that's all! She slowly took off her jacket and put it around her arm as she reached to turn on her night lamp. Once she turned it on, I jumped in to introduce myself. “Good evening, Miss Daae”, I said. “Sorry to come into your quarters at an awful time, but I need to have a word with you.” The young lady stood there, silent and surprised, until she finally uttered her first words to me. “Madame Carlotta, I didn’t see you there, I’m so sorry, if it's about the scene where I tripped and sat on your lap, I apologize I really didn't mean it to happen, I’m truly sorry.” I didn’t remember that scene until now, I honestly thought it was part of the act because her character is supposed to be a bit of a clumsy young man, when she sat on me I wanted to caress her long legs and squeeze her nice smooth ass while singing her part as the pageboy, but stood up quickly and continued on with her lines. “I didn’t come to reprimand you on the scene, I came to talk to you about a very important part that you my dear are going to star on next season, it is the role of Salome”.</p><p>The girl went into complete shock that must've lasted about five minutes. I explained everything to her on how she is not only going to sing perfectly but dance a very controversial number where she is to show herself wearing nothing at all in front of the audience, and that I was going to help her get ready for the role, making her into a complete masterpiece of my creation, my image in her, a part of me in her. I told her she will meet important people who will be there to back her up financially, including our new patrons, who had shown interest in her. But of course, I will help her but with certain conditions. “What conditions are those, may I ask?” questioned the puzzled girl. “You are to be mine, body and soul, give in to your darkest desires to me, and in return I will give you anything you want in return, as long as you open yourself to me, no one else has to know what you do except me. While rehearsing for the part, you are to come live with me at my apartment so you can practice without interference from anyone. When we’re through, you’re free to do as you please. Agreed?”</p><p>“I’m confused, but since I have no other choice, I will have to agree,” the girl finally declared. So then it was settled. Shaked hands and told her that the managers will explain the rest of the other details regarding the production and how they will help her financially. We were to rehearse in a couple of weeks after “The Marriage of Figaro” ended its run. Christine asked when she may start moving in with me, I told her as soon as possible so that we could start planning her voice techniques and perfect her dancing skills, I was going to send for someone to help her pack her things so she can move in immediately, but decided to take a few things with no help. After we said goodnight to each other and about to reach the door, Christine asked me one last thing. “What is it you really want from me, Madame Carlotta?” I slowly turned in her direction and answered, “You, my young virgin, you at my side, everything I have in this life I want to share it with you, living with me as my companion if you like. But only you!” With that, I bid her goodnight and headed out. As I walked down the mirrored corridors, I noticed my reflection, realized the managers had a point, they need fresh young meat to perform Salome, not a fat, aging hag like me, I was once young and had it all but now it will be given to someone much younger with the body of a golden idol that God might have preferred her as the holy virgin mother, that I realized it too late at my age when this blooming spring blossom came into my cold winter loveless life and brought me freshness and intimacy once again to enjoy her while I’m still alive. She’s mine now, I own her mind and spirit, all for myself, and one else!!! That night when I arrived to my apartment, I went wild with fury and desire, ripping my clothes and touching my intimate parts and calling out her name like a mad woman, wanting to come, to come for her, for my beautiful flower who’s pink cunt will soon burst with such sexual pleasure once I have her in the palm of my hand. She will dance for me, wild and naked like a nymph who’s sexual appeal will have all of Paris worshipping her when she unveils her body for the world to see, the holy virgin becoming a lusting whore for any man or woman who’ll do anything just to bed with her at any price, let the fools pay for I will own her body, they will beg for more and plead to see more of her, but I will make them see not touch her flawless moon kissed skin. There’s more of her I need to know, I want to know how she spends her free time when not in the public eye, I must know. Yes, now I got it!! I will wear a disguise and see what else she does, her dark and spicy side, I must know! I’m mad, mad with desire to see where my little whore runs off when she’s not performing, Where? WHERE?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlotta finally gets a taste of female desire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the production ended its run, Christine had moved in with me and made herself at home. I told her I may expect visitors, usually men, to come and go to my apartment for “business” reasons. Honestly, they come to ask me out to dinner and share a night of pleasure with them. Men, the beauty of men, I give them my body in return for flowers and expensive gifts, they even store a rolled up stash of money between my cleavage as a bonus for a wonderful night. But I won't let them get near my precious flower, I don't want any of those fools touching her, not even a strand of her hair. I want her all to myself. But I must be cautious. If she is to expect guests to come over, I must not make them aware of my intentions while they are around here. I hired one of the best vocal instructors from Rome, with the manager's help, to coach Christine during morning rehearsals at the opera, and a dance instructor for the famous Dance of the Seven Veils in the evenings. The girl showed promise, but to make sure that she follows every step of the way, I help her rehearse her parts and her dance number at my place, but with her clothes on for now.</p><p>One evening, I was having dinner with Miss Daae and finally asked her about herself. “I was born in Sweden, near Uppsala, my mother died while I was still young, I must've been five or six around that time. My father raised me since then, we traveled a lot, around Europe through fairs and small cities, he played the violin, and I sang to make a living. As I grew, my father became ill, so he couldn't work outdoors anymore. But then, the wealthy and influential Valerius family heard about our situation through a friend of my father and kindly took us in and into their hearts. I grew close to Madame Valerius whom I later called mama. Meanwhile papa and the professor became good friends since they were both from the same town and knew of people and places we've been through in our travels. I returned to school thanks to mama, learned ballet and took singing lessons in Stockholm. Those were happy times for me. But then, about a year and a half ago, my father became gravely ill, along with the professor. The doctors tried everything, but it proved to be fatal. Both mama and myself became alone without the people we loved. After the funeral I told mama I wanted to go to Paris to continue with my career as a singer and dancer. With her blessing, I left for the city. I have been here ever since now, without my loved ones. I write letters to mama every week, but it isn’t the same. It's just not the same!!!!”</p><p>The young songbird broke down crying, her lovely hands clasped her mouth as if trying to hold back her tears, but couldn't. I sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say or how to approach her, for I pitied the girl and her tragic past. I finally had the courage to stand up and ask if she wanted to be alone. To my surprise, she said no. She begged me to stay with her and embraced me tenderly instead. I felt her breasts going up and down close to mine as she took deep breaths to control her sobs. I let her embrace me as she got up from the dinner table and walked all the way to her bedroom to let her rest. As we both sat down on the edge of her bed, she grabbed my head gently and kissed me tenderly with her soft pink lips, nearly tasting her salty tears. “Love me, please say you'll love and never leave me alone, please, please make love to me and I'll be yours forever, love me, show me how to give in to my darkest desires, help me come, hurry, please.” She continued to kiss me passionately all over my face, while I felt my face turn red with burning desire. I shoved the girl gently down and undressed her slowly as I kissed her down to her belly button. I pulled down her pleated skirt and saw in arousing admiration her black laced lingerie, gently caressing her side of her thighs and in between, massaging her groin with soft strokes nearly sending shivers to Christine as she laid in bed with her arms spread upwards, sighing with her eyes closed as a way of letting me know to continue. I pulled her panties down and undid her bra, leaving only her black lace stockings on and spread her legs wider, showing her velvet soft cunt, lovely and wet. I asked the naughty girl if she had any second thoughts on what I was about to do to her, because after tonight she will turn into my desirable mistress of love. With a soft moan, she said “Yes, teach me the pleasures of being your whore, touch me, I feel so wet, so wet!!!!” I bent down and grabbed one of her legs, kissing and massaging her foot and nibbling on her lovely toes while sucking on them gently, such a delicate foot for a beautiful dancer, well arched and light like a turtledove. I worked my way up as I traced her lovely legs with my lips and made it to the area I wanted to taste the most, wet with desire and waiting to come. I inserted two of my fingers into her hole while I sucked and licked her wet pink lips like a delicious forbidden fruit of desire as the girl moaned ecstatically and thrusted her hips for more. As I worked faster for her to come, the girl moved her body with such ecstasy as if possessed by a supernatural being while moaning erotically. “I feel you inside of me, I love it, help me come, help me please, make me come, make me come hard!” cried my little bitch. She tasted so good as I helped her come. As she finally reached her orgasm, screaming with desire, a clear honey like fluid started dripping from out of her hole while she laid still, wasted and loose like a silk ribbon after enjoying sex. She confessed that this was her first time, she never had sex before with a man or woman, especially an older one. Well I’ll be damned to hear this from her wet virgin lips, calling me older, what a nerve!  But her taste was sweet, sweeter than wine, sweeter than anything my male lovers ever gave me, for I made love to a young virginal beauty whose blood is pure and still unexperienced on the joys of sex.  I know soon she will have to leave after her rehearsals are over, but it won’t stop me from planning to follow her when our deal is done. I wanted to worship her like a pagan goddess, praying for immortality and sweet youth so I can always be by her side and enjoy her body like I did just now. My little Aphrodite, here in my apartment, naked and sweating, sighing with pleasure as I laid down next to her, looking and caressing her goose flesh body with my fingertips, reaching for her face and gently kissing her as I thrusted my tongue into her mouth to taste her entirely. She was mine, her entire self was mine, she knew and will do anything to be my obedient slave of love. I continued to make love to her for the next few hours until we finally grew tired and slept together in the bed with the curtains closed, our naked bodies entangled together in an embrace under black satin sheets, under a blue moon, with the balcony doors open, letting in a cool summer breeze. The girl of my dreams was here next to me, she gave herself to me, everything she is, every part of her, I own now. I still had second thoughts of my own as well. The question is, will she ever fall in love with a man, will he treat her right, or will he take advantage of her? Whatever the cost, I will protect her from any harm, she is life, the life I needed all these years, I must keep her away from man’s touch. Wherever she’ll be, I’ll be there, waiting to make her move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dance of the Seven Veils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The young soprano rehearses her dance number under the watchful eye of La Carlotta in the evening, not realizing that they are being watched behind the shadows of the theatre.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the weeks that followed, my young lover showed progress on her vocal and dance skills. Soon she was about to make her grand debut as the leading lady in the Opéra Populaire. For rehearsals she continued her dance number with her clothes on, wishing she took it all off to make her dance more convincing. After rehearsal was over, I waited for everyone to leave for the night so I could stay behind with Christine, wanting to ask her if she can rehearse her dance number, convincing her this time to reveal her true naked self. As the spotlights dimmed down and the personnel left for the night, we were finally alone, on the stage under a crimson red spotlight.</p><p>“Christine, my love, you have been well trained and well taught, your voice is sensuous, your dance is……………………... almost arousing. I feel it is missing something.”</p><p>“Is there a problem with my dance? The instructor said it’s becoming extraordinary, everyone says I'm good, why aren’t you convinced Madame Carlotta?” asked my beloved, puzzled.</p><p>“You must strip yourself entirely, completely. If you want to arouse your audience with your dance, you must be naked from head to toe. Try dancing it now, this time you must take everything off, show yourself to the world, make them want you and I promise you, they will be at your feet.”</p><p>The girl looked at me strangely. Still confused. But realizing that I had more experience in the business and knew what I was talking about, she finally relented. She went to put on her sheer veiled dress of scarlet and purple with golden bangles on her arms and wrists, behind a Japanese folding screen. I hungrily watched her enticing silhouette from behind the screen as she changed from her white civilian dress to her many colored bewitching prop. As I waited for her to come out in her costume, I had a strange sense that we were not alone, that we were being watched somewhere in the shadows on the stage. As I looked around to see who it was, pretending not to be aware while looking at some music sheets, I glimpsed briefly who our voyeur in question was. I couldn't believe my very own eyes to see that it was our very own stagehand, Joseph Buquet! That sneaky devil, what the hell does he want, why is he even here at this hour? He probably forgot his favorite flask and came to get from his post near the catwalk. I noticed he made himself comfortable sitting down from behind the shadows to watch Christine perform her erotic racy dance, with his legs spread and one hand inside his trousers as if ready to get aroused by what he was about to see. Let the dirty old man see and enjoy the show. He may look at what he wants, but he will never touch my glittering prized gem over my dead body! He might be useful to us soon when the time is right. </p><p>Once I sat down near a large table to put the music on for her dance number, Christine came out showing off her revealing, sparkling dress by twirling around on her jeweled feet that glisten like the rays of the sun, her loose golden waterfall strands covered in a purple veil to hide her lovely visage, ready for her queue. I put the music on and her dance begins. Her arms twirling like a pair of delicate silk ribbons in the wind as she slowly removes her first veil. Her long voluminous hair moving around as she spins her head in ecstatic circles while spinning around the large space on the stage as she takes the next few veils off, moving faster and faster as the music progresses. She falls to the floor, moving her hips and torso vigorously as she takes the last few veils close to her intimate parts off, emerging slowly in my direction. As she finally removes the last veil, showing her gold gilded body to me, panting sensuously for a few minutes while standing on her toes, I noticed from afar that our uninvited guest had gotten an erection, just by looking at his face that spoke volumes, breathless after his excitement of watching Christine showing her youthful, voluptuous naked body as the music reached its stimulating climax of the dance.</p><p>The entire time I had to put a straight face to prevent the old scoundrel from suspecting my craving infatuation with my little “Tortola”. I was rubbing the right side of my armchair under the table in vertical movements so he wouldn't notice my rousement of her stripping while dancing. Deep down I felt wet with desire, wanting to grab the girl and do her hard on the table right here, right now, not caring that we were being watched, which made it even more exciting. While gasping for air, Christine laid on the floor in exhaustion, bathing her body under the crimson light, exposing her bare figure entirely under Buquet’s full view, making him desire her more while he licked his lips by watching her slowly stroke her breasts, down to her abdomen, nearly reaching her nether region as she steadily spread her legs wide enough for me to see her lovely sex. I quickly got up and grabbed her black dressing gown from the table and helped her up, putting it around her shoulders and told her to get dressed in the powder room while I waited on the stage to put back everything in its place before we retire for the night. Not suspecting why I was rushing her, she did what she was told and happily went to grab her clothes and hurried to get change. Buquet, still not suspecting that I was aware of his presence the whole time, crept away quietly as I was putting back the record player in its rightful place and clearing the table of the veils from Christine’s dress. I waited for him to come down from the catwalk so I could confront him about what he just saw at the nearest exit. Once he almost reached his eventual destination, I jumped out of the shadows with a stern face, startling the bastard almost in a state of shock. </p><p>“Enjoyed the show, Monsieur Buquet? Mademoiselle Daae must be a delicious ripe fruit you have ever set your eyes upon, especially when she’s not wearing anything at all, am I right sir?” I questioned sarcastically to the perverted man. “I didn’t mean any harm to the young lady, really Madame Carlotta, I was just coming back for my flask until I noticed the girl was rehearsing her dance and didn’t want to make a sound that might distract her so I waited patiently for her to finish so I can leave getting no attention to myself. I admit one thing, her dancing is extraordinarily magnificent, and it's all thanks to you Madame, you must be an outstanding teacher to the lovely flower, she has a grand future ahead of her! Please don't tell the managers about it, I’m so close to retirement and this is the only job I have to depend on to get paid for my years of service to the opera, I promise I would not bother her or come in unannounced next time she rehearses, cross my heart hope and hope to die,” begged the old fart. I did felt sorry for the fat old drunk, it's true he has been here for many years, almost known him all my life, over thirty years if I'm correct, almost the same like when I first arrived to become an understudy for my predecessor, who has long retired ten years ago, but something had to be done to prevent from our little dilemma becoming a scandal. So I made my final decision at last. “Here’s the deal, you will forget everything you’ve seen tonight, you were never here, and you didn’t see us, under one condition. I want you to come join me next Thursday night for dinner and a little pleasure as well, Mademoiselle Daae will join us as well.” With a smile in his face, the man rubbed his bald head in amazement and said, “Madame, it is an honor to dine with two beautiful songbirds, I would be most delighted to accept your invitation, I give you my word that I won’t say a word on what I saw and would make my presence known next time in case I forget something so I wouldn't interrupt you two ladies again. Again, I apologize for my intruding,” promised Buquet. I offered my hand to him and kissed it in agreement to my terms. He bid me goodnight and disappeared into the foggy night. </p><p>I went back to the stage to find Christine waiting for me, sitting on the table, like an obedient child to its mother. She asked me if there was something wrong, for she thought I left and went home without her. I went forward and cupped her alluring face down to me, kissed her with such ardor that I kept hidden throughout the entire day while clutching my hands on her tiny waist and pulled her close to me, reaching for her soft butt and caressing it tenderly. I adore her, I'm so in love with this being who calls herself a woman. God, if you can hear me, I’m making love to your holy virgin, it's not a dirty man touching her, it's a mortal woman who has wanted this lovely saint all her life, wishing that one day she will love her in return by giving her entire being to me, to savor, to touch, to kiss, to caress, to do what other mortals do. Tonight I will reward her dancing for me. Yes, I will give her a gift, just like King Herod gifted Salome, the woman he desired. Such a goddess deserves an expensive offering from the loyal worshipper who lusts for everlasting love and beauty. So we took a taxicab heading to my apartment but stopped by at the last minute to a store I shopped all my life to get something I've been waiting to get ever since I first laid eyes on it and finally thought with who I would put it on. Once we reached home, Christine went to bathe before retiring for the night. As soon as she finished her bath, I spied through her door to see her drying herself from head to toe and wrapped the surrounding towel over her wet body. As she sat in front of the vanity table to detangle her long locks of hair, I slowly crept in behind her and presented her with her reward by carefully opening a blue velvet box. To the girl’s surprise, it was a beautiful diamond necklace that glittered like the stars in the night sky. I offered to put it around her long delicate neck; the necklace cascading down to her cleavage, showing her extravagant glowing beauty. “You are more beautiful than any other woman in the world, you are a goddess of love, beauty, and youth. This is my gift to you, my darling Salome, for your dancing was very arousing. At last you're ready to show yourself to the world.” I helped her up from the table and dragged her towel off, showing herself with the necklace on, grabbing her soft hands and luring her to the bed. For tonight we will make love and rock each other all night long. My Salome was ready to awaken the sexual desires of the people in Paris. My lover was ready for her big debut on opening night soon, very soon. The world will be at her feet when the time comes to unravel herself to show her magnificent beauty that they will beg her for more. Soon my love, soon you’ll give them the performance of their lives that no one will ever forget, not even your name will they forget, you are Christine Daae, the most beautiful woman to live and die for. Never forget, my darling girl, NEVER!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Slow Dancing, Swaying to the Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlotta in her wildest dreams. Pure erotica!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After making love to my beloved that very night, I had another dream. This one involved dancing. I was sitting down on an armchair, wearing a man’s black evening suit with a red rose on the left pocket, my hair cropped short and combed all the way back, looking like Valentino. I sat there in the dark, impatiently smoking a cigarette and waiting for something to happen. I was in one of those seedy places from the red-light district of Paris. A high-class bordello if I'm correct, for the room was decorated with sepia toned pictures of young women wearing lingerie, some partially nude, some wearing nothing at all and kissing other girls. The interior was immense, all red damask wallpaper with black furniture, round black-gold vases filled with full bloom red roses, and a large wooden canopy bed with same colored sheets, and a large black satin curtain covering a wall right in front of me. I wondered what or who was coming out of those curtains, for I must've paid a large sum to the Madame of this place to watch a private show. I couldn't wait to see who this mysterious performer was going to be. Sensuous music plays magically out of nowhere and slowly, a long slender leg covered in a black lace stocking emerges from behind the curtain, waving it seductively to the music. Then a lovely gloved arm snakes its way out, holding a large black ostrich feather fan and waving it delicately, as the owner of those pleasing limbs finally comes out, revealing herself to be a young girl with a black sequined mask about eighteen or twenty years of age, wearing a black shimmering fringe dress showing her black thighs and very much exposing her cleavage all the way down past her jeweled navel. The girl performed some sort of striptease as she waved the feather fans around to the music coming toward me to show herself off, exposing her rare beauty. She almost resembled the woman from the famous “Pandora's Box” film because of her mysterious demeanor, and of course her black bobbed hair that makes her stand out more. Little by little, she undresses herself by removing her gloves, working her way to undo her fringed dress revealing her well-formed breasts, going down more to remove the dress entirely to show her black girdle strapped front to back of each leg near her black stockings. She dances her way toward me, putting her foot between my groin and caressing it with the tip of her toe. My little seductress then unbuckles her straps and in a relaxed manner rolls down her stockings and puts them around my neck, backing up a little to continue to seduce me with her dance of love, swaying and thrusting her hips with all her sexual aggressiveness, making me spread my legs as I felt something hard in between. The dancer makes her way back to me crawling in all fours, slowly caressing in between my trousers, unbuttoning them to reveal that the hard thing inside of me is none other than a phallus, a real one, attached to me naturally. Was I a man or a woman, or both in this dream? I wasn't sure, but it was really strange to see that thing being a part of me.  But I felt a strange and warm feeling inside my body that the girl somehow guessed what I needed, so she began to perform fellatio on me and felt so relieved but alive as she did her magic by licking and sucking it with a hunger, making me want to come as she started to rub her clit from her black satin panty. She stood up and slowly sat on top of me as she inserted my sex inside of her, making her moan loud and she reached the bottom part with pleasurable pain. Working her way up and downwards on me, we both felt such an ecstasy as if we were thinking the same thoughts and feelings as I held her entire body, watching her tits moving down and up, sweat started to trickle down her naked flesh as she started to work her magic fast as her moans grew louder. With such strength I held inside of me, I carried her by the legs towards the direction of the bed with red and black velvet sheets, taking my clothes off and continued to fuck my wanting whore in all fours, tasting her and taking in her scent as we started to reach our climax until I made the little harlot squirt her sweet juices out from her. The girl leaned over for a small kiss as she changed her position on top of me, slowly caressing and feeling her body with her dove like hands as if she wanted more. She unlaced her mask to reveal her lovely visage and to my surprise, it was her! Holy Mary Mother of God, my private dancer was none other than my young love, Christine in her dark disguise, as she gently unpinned her raven haired wig to show her real hair cascading down on her shoulders. I pulled her hair down to my direction and devoured her with sweet kisses and licked every part of her body and crevices, not wanting to miss anything for her beauty drove me mad with desire. I continued doing it with her, enjoying her every movement like the whore she is, that is until two unknown hands started to snake in behind Christine. Two strong hands that started to caress her breasts very hard as if ready to tear them off, massaging her soft skin down to her waist and on the sides of her thighs. The strange hands then slowly caressed and collected her long hair and tied it back, ordered her to bend down, her nipples touching mine, grabbed her arms and tied them back with a braided leather rope and put a leather strapped harness over her head and inserted the mouthpiece gently inside her lips, almost pulling them. The stranger slowly emerged from the shadows to reveal himself to be a large man with strong arms, sweat all over his body, a black leather executioner's mask over his face, with matching cuffs and underwear, only showing his manhood and a small whip on his hand. He gave an ugly weird smirk as he enjoyed seeing his work of art and what he was about to do to my lover as he put the finishing touch on her by putting a black leather strap outfit showing her breasts and genital areas. The man leaned closer to my love, smelling her and licking her behind with his fat tongue while inserting his huge penis hard with all his strength while making her moan in pain as I saw drops of blood drip down the sides of her thighs. He began doing her hard, whipping her from behind as he pulled her hair making her face up, looking straight to the wall, with a look of pain but at the same time with pleasure, still riding on me. She started to ride hard as she moaned with sexual arousal as the strange man began to feel an erection while whipping her, even myself. It went fast all of a sudden and as the three of us reached our climax, there was a white out that lasted a couple of seconds, showing the three of us in the next scene resting on the bed, showering Christine with adoring kisses, tasting her all the way while a black velvet curtain closes down around the bed until there is complete darkness.</p><p>I opened my eyes to see that it was still past midnight, in my bed with Christine partially covered with the satin sheets on her lower body, only showing her breasts in an upright direction. I reached for her, caressing her pretty face and mermaid hair, while kissing both breasts with a tenderness and hunger. I thought a lot about her big debut in a couple of weeks. Soon she will no longer be mine, but to the world, and will leave me when her ordeal with me is over. I’ll set my turtledove free, but my obsession for her won’t let me do it, for I have fallen in love with her. I worship the very ground she steps on, she's my virgin, my goddess, my holy mother, the one thing I've always wanted to possess. I love this woman, this angelic nymph who sings to make love to her under a bright moonlight. How can one refuse such an offer from a siren of the Nile? If a man makes her a Queen, I will make her a God, a golden God that will never grow old, that will stay young and have me drink from her fountain of youth, I will build a shrine in her name while secretly worshipping her. It will kill me to let her go, but I must let no one suspect my relationship with her, for it might affect her career and my reputation ruined at the same time. Her future worries me alright, but I know she will come back because she can't resist my charms on her, for no one will please her better than any man, old or young. My love will be a glorious star and a wonderful singer, the world will love her, but I will always adore her, being there for whatever she needs. This has kept me thinking, if I'm to retire soon from my career, I was thinking of becoming her manager and confidante in order to be close to her when traveling abroad for when she's not performing in Paris. I will give her the offer when the time is right, but for now, I have to be discreet about my feelings for her, by pretending to be jealous of course. One thing that still disturbs me, who was that large man from the dream, for he looked familiar?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was inspired by the sexy dance scene from True Lies, and in a way paid homage to it by writing one down, hope it turns anyone on, enjoy!!! And yeah, the title is from the song by Johnny Rivers, sorry. I would want to give a shoutout to @obsessedwbeautiesandbeasts for giving me more inspiration to continue writing this story, thank you one and all!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story I have ever written, it was going to be short, but decided to add chapters to give more detail in my writing, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>